I Promise You
by sociopathiccaterpillar
Summary: Bonkai AU. I'm not gonna lie, it's basically just a set up for Bonkai smut. Nothing sophisticated. Bonnie gets on Kai's nerves, so a shaky truce between them might come to an end. He promises to teach her a lesson if she doesn't change her ways. WARNING: Smut, explicit, dub-con, Damon is just a dud in this.
1. Chapter 1

It started to drizzle. Bonnie put her hood up and carefully peeked around the corner of a shipyard container. It was hard to discern anything in the dim light of an almost full moon. Faraway dock lights were getting more blurry by the minute, the mist getting heavier and heavier.

"Tell me again why are we creeping in the shadows of this godforsaken shipyard?"

"Nobody asked you here. You followed me, remember? So quit whining, Damon," Bonnie whispered angrily.

"Like I was gonna let you do this alone? It has got to be one of the dumbest ideas your witchy brain has ever had."

"One of those containers was shipped here for Kai. He's been hoarding magical objects for months now. Whatever it is, it's the biggest one yet. I need to know what it is."

"So you decided to play Batman in the middle of the night? Genius. It's not like his new coven is growing like a weed or anything. He'll definitely be here alone…" he groaned with annoyance.

"Shh... I think I hear something."

"Even if he is waiting for some mysterious evil package, so what? Didn't you guys make truce? Or hit pause? Or whatever?"

"We did," she sighed. "But I still need to know what he's up to. You can't trust that snake. If he- _When_ he breaks the deal I need to be ready. I need to know what to expect."

"Oh is that all it is?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she scoffed.

"Nothing. Just… he's keeping his word and staying away from Mystic Falls. Hell, he even lifted Elena's curse. And instead of enjoying Kai-free life, here you are, on a mission to inspect his… _package_ ," he smirked.

Bonnie clenched her fist ready to punch Damon in the face. His nose was saved by the sound of an approaching vehicle. They hugged the wall instantly, just in the nick of time to hide from the passing car. It was a black-

"Hummer limo? Seriously?" Damon grimaced. "You sure know how to pick'em."

"Shut up."

Drizzle turned into rain. Bonnie was watching the car warily. Two figures got out of the front and disappeared behind one of the containers. None of them Kai.

"We need to get closer. I can't see anything from here," she whispered.

"Bon-"

With a loud cracking sound Damon's body fell limp to the ground.

"Magical neck snap. Never gets old," Kai's low whisper made her shiver. She couldn't see him but she would recognize that voice anywhere. She felt his warm breath on her cheek and knew he was close. Too close.

"It does get old. You really need some new tricks," she reached blindly in front of her and pushed hard when her palms felt an invisible barrier.

Kai stumbled backwards and lifted his cloaking spell. Bonnie scanned him carefully. He was wearing a black coat with an upturned collar. Raindrops were streaming down his face, his nose, his lips… The second that smug smirk of his started to break out she knew she focused too much on those stupid lips. Bonnie looked away quickly and her eyes landed on the car.

"Hummer limousine? Trying to compensate for something?" she blurted out and then kicked herself mentally.

"Actually, it's one of the shortest models. I'm secure enough in my masculinity," he said playfully. "I'm also secure enough in our truce. A lesser man could've thought you are trying to go back on your word," he added in a much more serious tone.

"I'm not here to fight, Kai. I'm just here to…"

"Spy?" he asked and headed toward the limo. "Get in," he commanded while holding a door for her.

"I'm not getting in that penis enlargement!"

"Ooh, Bonnie Bennett talking about penises in the rain. How fascinating," he chuckled. "Just get in, will you?"

"No."

"Bonnie…" he was starting to get ticked off.

"Ugh," she grunted and turned toward the gap between the containers where two of Kai's lackeys disappeared earlier. "Just show me what it is that you're shipping from the other side of the world and I'll be on my way."

"We agreed on no hostility, nothing more. _It doesn't make us allies_. Your words, not mine. You stay out of my business and I stay out of yours. If you leave now, I'll even pretend this little act of nosiness never happened. What do you say?" he winked.

Bonnie hated that wink of bullshit. She smiled softly and readied her hand to blast him with a strongest spell she could think of, but Kai was faster. Before she could even say the first syllable, she was already pinned with her back against the car. Her hood fell to her shoulders. A sharp pain erupted suddenly along her arms, but stopped just as quickly. Kai siphoned only a drop of her magic, just to show her there is no point in resisting.

"And you said no fighting. Not cool, Bon."

"Get off me!" she yelled, punching his chest with her fists.

"Or what? You gonna beat me up with your tiny hands?"

"You have tiny-"

"What?" he pressed into her and whispered. "I have tiny what?"

"Nevermind," she said faintly.

"Oh Bon Bon, if you wanna see my size so badly, all you have to do is ask."

"Dream on," she scoffed still trying to push him off.

"I get it. All this unresolved sexual tension between us," she rolled her eyes while he kept talking. "Would drive anyone insane. Cause it has to be some type of temporary insanity for you to come here thinking you can pull one over on me."

"You forget who you're talking to."

"No. _You_ forget who you're talking to," he said angrily, their noses almost touching. "I am building a new coven from the ground up and I can't be showing any weaknesses. So do not test me. That pesky guilt of mine is on its last legs and I won't be going easy on you anymore."

"Going easy on me? Pff."

"Oh Bonnie…" he leaned down and run his nose from behind her ear down to her clavicle, breathing in deeply. She felt goose bumps cover her entire body. "You have no idea how much self control it takes not to tap into that artery of yours right now," he continued. "So listen closely. Next time you decide to bend the rules of our truce I won't just make Damon take a little nap. I will rip his head off. And," he looked at her hungrily, dark veins dancing underneath his eyes. " _I promise you_ , if you ever make another remark about my dick size, you will find out exactly how big it is. Cause I'm gonna lock you up and fuck this attitude out of you," he stated strongly. "And after that, I will keep fucking you until you pass out from all the pleasure and exhaustion, whimpering my name. Do you understand?"

"Mm-hmm…" she grunted, unsure.

"I said," he wrapped his fingers around her neck and lifted her chin with his thumb. "Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

Dark veins underneath his eyes disappeared, he let go of her and stepped away. Bonnie leaned on the car trying to steady her breathing. She noticed it wasn't raining anymore.

"So, now that we got everything cleared up-"

"You're a psycho!" Bonnie yelled.

"And you wouldn't want it any other way," he chuckled.

She looked daggers at him for a full minute. Oh how she hated the way he could just switch from serious to playful to any other state of mind in a nanosecond. Or maybe she envied him that. He finally broke the silence.

"Still wanna take a look at that shipping container?" he asked casually, like nothing disturbing happened between them a moment ago.

"Yes," she nodded hesitantly.

"Ok, you can take a peek…" he paused for a few seconds. "If you let me take a peek into your grandmother's grimoire."

"No way."

"Nothing's free, Bonster."

"Not gonna happen, Kai."

"Well then, exit's that way," he pointed somewhere behind her. "And don't forget that sack of potatoes Damon on your way out."

Bonnie knew there was no point in pressing this anymore. Even if she was fast enough and manage to knock him out with a spell this time, his flunkies were right around the corner. Giving him access to her grimoire was out of the question. Too much of an unknown. There was always a possibility he was just receiving a shipment of pork rinds. _Pick your battles,_ she thought to herself. Deciding to walk away, Bonnie turned on her heel, but she couldn't help it… She reached in her pocket and swiftly keyed almost the entire length of Kai's limo on her way out.

"Very mature!" he yelled, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Something to remember me by," she turned to look at him one last time. "While you're having fun with your… _little package_."

Satisfied with herself, Bonnie spun around quickly but collided with something hard. Kai was already there blocking her way. She gasped and before she even had time to react everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's eyes blinked open. She sat up quickly, scanning her surroundings carefully. She was in the middle of a king size bed, in a dark Victorian style room. Black patterned walls, burgundy sheets and curtains, huge wardrobe and a round table with two chairs. Dim light fixtures were styled as candles. That's how she always imagined Darcula's bedroom would probably look like. She rolled her eyes at the thought and jumped out of the bed. When her feet touched the cold floor she realized she was missing her shoes and coat. She also noticed that she had golden handcuffs on her wrists, but they weren't attached to each other and she could move her hands freely. Thinking _what was the point of handcuffs if they weren't restraining you_ it hit her.

"Phasmatos incendia," she whispered, pointing her hand toward the candles on the table.

Nothing happened.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath. With her magic restrained she didn't have a chance.

Knowing it would be closed, Bonnie tried opening the door anyway. No luck. She didn't even know how much time had passed since she blacked out at the shipyard. It could've been hours or an entire day. She opened the curtains to take a peek outside but all she saw was a damn wall. She was stuck in some dungeon with no windows.

Bonnie turned around, defeated, when her eyes landed on the wardrobe across the room. Hoping to find something useful in there she rushed to open it. All she found was a red silk robe and… a sack of potatoes with _Damon_ written on it.

" _Crazy_ bastard," she groaned and slammed the closet shut. That's when she heard a chuckle. "Kai?" she spun around. "I know you're in here. Show yourself you lunatic!"

"Calling people names? Not cool, Bon," he said as he appeared on one of the chairs.

He was wearing dark jeans and a grey T-shirt. She was relieved to see that he wasn't sporting a Hugh Hefner robe.

"Where's Damon?"

"Um. He's right there," Kai pointed to the wardrobe, looking genuinely confused.

"What?!" Bonnie panicked. "Tell me you didn't turn Damon into an actual sack of potatoes!"

"What do you mean _turned into_? I didn't even have to do anything, he already was one," he smirked.

"Kai!" she charged at him.

He stood up, trying to hold in a laughing fit. "Relax, Bon. I'm just messing with you. I left Damon napping at the docks," he explained. "I did take his daylight ring, though. I wonder if he woke up before sunrise."

"This isn't funny, Kai."

"What do you care about potatoes anyway?" he asked as he came closer. "We both know that tonight you're in a mood for some… _sausage_ ," he added, in a low voice.

Bonnie's hand shot up instantly and slapped him in the face with such force that he stumbled a little.

"Ouch," he rubbed his left cheek, still smirking. "I should've known you were into rough foreplay. Always sacrificing yourself for others, hurting all the time. That's some kinky shit."

"Shut up," she said firmly. "And stay away from me."

"Oh, you don't mean that," he leaned closer.

" _Yes_ , I do," she tried to push him away, but he barely moved an inch.

"I made you a promise," he whispered. "And you knew exactly what's gonna happen when you said those two _little_ words. So let's not pretend that you don't want me to fuck you senseless right now."

She slapped him again. This time he wasn't smiling. Kai raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist Bonnie's arms were pulled behind her back, the cuffs binding her wrists together with a strong magnetic force. He backed her into the wall and fiercely ripped open her button up blouse. Bonnie gasped. Dark green fabric fell down her shoulders and bundled around her forearms, completely exposing her black lacy bra.

"Ravishing," he scanned her body attentively with a lustful look. His eyes lingering on her neck, where her artery was pulsing rapidly. Kai stepped closer and slowly traced his finger down the side of her neck, along her clavicle and down her sternum. When he reached her bra he froze, contemplating his next move, like he was trying to figure out a way through a puzzle maze. Bonnie was watching his face carefully but a sudden warm feeling on her chest made her look down. His finger was glowing, burning through the fabric. Her bra snapped open, freeing her breasts. With her hands bound behind her back, Bonnie's nipples were prominently staring right at him.

"Mmm," Kai hummed in appreciation and proceeded to run his finger down her body. He was nearing his next obstacle, the waistband of Bonnie's black skinny jeans. At the thought of him popping them open just like the bra, she felt treacherous tingling between her legs.

"You can't possibly think that I actually want this," she spoke in an attempt to distract him _and herself_ from the lower parts of her body. "Nobody's that crazy."

He looked up quickly with a knowing smirk. Without a word he crashed his lips against hers. It took all of Bonnie's self control not to let his tongue in. He didn't like that one bit.

"Open," he commanded.

She kept her lips tightly shut.

"Open!" he raised his voice and slammed his palm against the wall right next to her head.

She didn't even flinch.

Kai took a deep breath and calmed himself down a little. His hands cupped Bonnie's ass and he pulled her up. The cuffs on her wrists scraped the wall and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself balanced. He rocked his hips into her and she felt a bulge. A huge and hard bulge grinding against her core. When a moan escaped her lips, he was ready. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her with a bruising force. She couldn't help it, she was kissing him back just as forcefully. In that moment Bonnie was glad that her hands were bound behind her back. If they weren't, she was sure she would be raking her fingers through his hair right about now. When Kai finally broke the kiss they were both gasping for air.

"You _do_ want this," he said raggedly while nuzzling her neck. "But I promised to give you a lesson in attitude. So don't think it'll be all fun and games."

Bonnie trembled and propped her head against the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. Kai's lips drove her mad so she wanted to imagine someone else ghosting their mouth over her neck. No success. Every breath she took made her lungs fill up with his scent. It was overpowering.

She felt his fangs tracing her skin and she lost all reason. The thought of Kai biting her neck made her feel exhilarating. She locked her legs tighter around him in eager anticipation. When he broke the skin she cried out in pain. It hurt. It hurt a lot. What was wrong with her to even think for a second that being bitten by Kai Parker would be at all enjoyable. Bonnie was wriggling violently and it only made the agony worse.

"Stop!" she screamed with tears in her eyes, trying to free herself from his grip.

He wasn't listening. Kai tightened his hands on her thighs and pressed his chest harder into her. Trying to move against him was getting more and more difficult for her.

"Stop fighting this," he mumbled angrily with his fangs still buried in her neck.

Obeying his orders was the last thing she wanted to do, but she was completely drained of energy. Bonnie stopped wriggling, her body slacked against the wall. With her muscles relaxed the pain was gone instantly. Kai deepened the bite. She still felt some discomfort of his fangs invading her skin, but the primary sensation was pleasant. Strokes of his tongue were making her feel eager again and even through both their pants she became dangerously aware of his full on erection.

Bonnie didn't want to lose her senses again. Knowing full well that it could backfire, she decided to make him the one who can't hold in his moans this time. She squeezed her thighs and rubbed her core harshly against his zipper. Kai's breathing became ragged and she knew it was working. She started grinding into him harder until with a loud moan he detached himself from her neck.

His eyes were darker than any vampire she'd ever seen. She could tell he was still hungry and a little frustrated. Not as much as she would want him to be, but she still counted that as a win.

Kai yanked her up so that Bonnie couldn't irritate his groin with her movements any longer. Her breasts were now right in front of his face. He wrapped one of his hands around her waist and locked his eyes on a thin string of blood streaming down her chest. Kai caught it with his tongue and slowly licked her clean all the way up to a bite mark he left. Then he put one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue. With his free hand he started kneading the other breast.

"Uncuff me," Bonnie grumbled, trying to contain a moan of pleasure from spilling out.

"Those cuffs are staying on until we're done here," he continued to play with her breasts.

"At least, ah," she puffed when he pinched one of her nipples. "At least unfasten my hands."

"You're gonna have to earn that."

"How?"

Kai suddenly put her down and spun her around, her back against his chest. She gasped when he ripped her blouse and bra completely off her shoulders and tossed the scraps on the floor.

"Oh, I can show you how," he whispered and threw her on the bed.

 **Author's note:** So it was supposed to be a two-shot at first, but I guess I got a little carried away. At this point I think it will be 4 chapters, but it's a work in progress so contrary to the title I can't really promise anything. Please bear with me and I hope you enjoy. And thank you for all the reviews, it really means a lot. It's my first fanfiction ever so this positive response really makes me wanna keep writing. Thank you!


End file.
